Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a package for a dye ribbon supply-take-up roll combination used in a thermal printer or the like and comprising a supply spool carrying a supply roll of dye ribbon wound thereon and a take-up spool having a leading end of the dye ribbon affixed thereto together with an improved method for transferring the dual spool combination from the package to a removable cassette adapted to be positioned at the printing station of the thermal printer.